1. Field of the Invention
The field of this invention relates generally to devices adapted for snow removal. More specifically this invention relates to hand operated snow removal tools such as snow shovels and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are several different versions of the conventional snow shovel and some novel snow scoops present in the prior art and are typified by U.S. Pat. No. 2,933,836 to McKinle, however, all of these prior art devices require that the user at some point must lift or dump the snow out of the device requiring great exertion and effort. In addition all of the devices have some friction with ground which the user must overcome. These prior art devices are adapted for only a single purpose and finally, many are bulky devices which cannot easily be stored.
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a scoop which can be used for more purposes than simply a snow scoop.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a scoop which minimizes the effort required to empty the same.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a scoop which is easily storable when not in use.